dariusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Silver-Hawk
I say we include pilots (I'll redue page to have table). Then merge the list of pilots and ships page to here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Data from "List of Pilots and Aircrafts" Note, most of it was copy pasted from HUGE DARIUS BATTLESHIPS website. I think based on what I'm reading here, that most of this is pretty much can be left out. In a shoot'em up you essentially play as the craft you fly; who pilots it in the game is really of not much importance. But or the sake of frills and whatnot (sometimes even T&A, but not this time), there often are pilots added on. A good example is, well, our heroes above. Pretty much standard-issue hero and heroine. But try and string their names together backwards and see what ya get (courtesy of KLOV). Some years (100?) from now, one runs into the Darius II/Sagaia crew, and these turn out to be: But this is jumping ahead of time. Chronologically, the first real heroes of this saga are Sameluck Raida and Lutia Feen: G-Darius also gave a bit of a backstory into these characters (which can be read elsewhere. It also gave the Silver Hawks a rather quaint origin: As I have said elsewhere, you play as a craft in a shoot'em up. Of course, then, the real hero is: And now, je laisse la parole à a better writer than me: Oh bliss, bliss and heaven. Oh, it was gorgeousness and gorgeosity made flesh. It was like a bird of rarest spun heaven metal, or like silvery wine flowing in a space ship, gravity all nonsense now. You get a plush Silver Hawk if you get this one right . I must add, though, you really do get a a bird of rarest spun heaven metal, or like silvery wine flowing in a space ship in G-Darius. Partisanship not aside, it does cut a better profile than a lot of ships in horizontal shoot'em ups (mecha and flying humans I will not consider). Compare it with the clipped-wings-SR71 Blackbird-Black Fly of Metal Black,the cookie-cutter-paper-dart-till-it-rolls Vic Viper, the Axelay (singularly ugly from the front and side if you ask me), the flying patrol car of Gate of Thunder(figuratively, at least-look at the intro if you don't believe me), that Syvalion thingy, the 'phlying phalli' that are the R-9 and the A-144 Phalanx...you get the idea? So sue me. The three existing Silver Hawk models The Darians rolled out three Silver Hawk models, one exclusively for Darius Force/Super Nova. They all looked alike cosmetically, but used different weapons. The weapon system, though, was more or less the same. There was a straight laser/cannon, dubbed the Missile and a 'Bomb' (more like Gradius' 'missile', to confuse things further) for strafing, sometimes augmented by straight but weak lasers. The 'Missile' and 'Bomb' are generic terms, I must confess. Some Hawks were outfitted with proper bombs (lovely, lovely things): the Black Hole Bomb which served as some kind of maelstrom for small enemies and fire, and then spat out bursts of energy. The original Silver Hawk had the unique Capture Ball. The concept of a 'capture' weapon is not unique, I must confess, but captured enemies could be put to two uses:they could be simply detonated in a traditional bomb manner, or they could charge up a devastating Alpha Beam. I will not discuss this at length because I'm lazy. Somewhat thoughtfully, and perhaps taking a leaf from the Vic Viper's book, the Silver Hawks are fitted with Armour, which powered up too. It could even be powered up to the point that collision into scenery did not result in death. All in all, an ambitious but clunky weapons/defence system. When drawn cartoonishly, the Silver Hawk becomes somewhat paunchy, or merely chubbier. If you don't believe me, look at the elaborate headdress Tiat has in the Super Darius II 'wrong card, go home' screen. In the joke game Akkanvader/Space Invaders 95: Attack of the Lunar Loonies, it is as paunchy as ever (except from the top-down view), and is called the 'good Tatio-prouding ship'(sic). Almost as good as the tuna sashimi line. On a somewhat unrelated note, there exists a Studebaker Silver Hawk, a Beretta Silver Hawk hunting rifle, and a 2004 action flick starring Michelle Yeoh called Silver Hawk. :I don't know what all of this is useful. reference links would help if it gets used on Silver-Hawk page. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Silver-Hawk model ARCF-ROTA PLUS/Silver-Hawk Genesis Perhaps "Silver-Hawk model ARCF-ROTA PLUS"="Silver-Hawk Genesis", but canon wise that may not add up. Either way, the name of the ship is different, and yes I'm aware "Genesis" is indeed the meaning/name of the game. By this logic there would also be many articles we debate til the sun went down, cause in a sense most ships are the same in nature. But unless there is somewhere it notes the model number "ARCF-ROTA PLUS", we are stuck believing they are different. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :From the offical website: "Genesis Silver Hawk. aka. "Genesis" A Legendary ship developed on Planet Amnelia. While original functionality can not be reprodused, it have been provided with a new support unit and α-burst-beam." http://darius.jp/dbac/game/machine_genesis.html --Painocus 19:41, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Whats up with the Caps? Can it be renamed "2nd Silver-Hawk" instead? Easier on eyes. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Probably. Darius Burst AC EX renders this and the Gaiden ship's names in all-caps, while not doing so with any of the other ship's names; so I did the same, but I can't find any important reason why they did it this way so I guess it dosen't matter. --Painocus 04:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I think for the wikis sake, and the name of continuity here, it may be better to rename then. Darius Twin if I remember correctly typed Silverhawk as one word, while elsewhere the standard we use here Silver-hawk, and yes I've even seen it as two words too. I think during translation we lose the series terms a bit. But being a english wiki we should try to stick to localized names. But Continuity of terms should be upheld. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, DB AC EX uses "Silver Hawk" (in two words) for all ships except this one and the Gaiden one, where it uses "SILVERHAWK" (in one word and caps). See here for exemples. :::It should also be noted that this web page also gives each ship a shorter name (in katakana as opposed to latin alphabet used in the longer names). For example Legend Silver Hawk Burst is also called just "Legend", and 2nd SILVERHAWK is also called "Second"/"2nd". :::I suggest that we do as is done with Silver-Hawk Legend and Silver-Hawk Next: Use the "Silver-Hawk" pluss the shorter names for the articles title and use the longer offical names at the start of the articles themself.--Painocus 05:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Or this chould work too.--Painocus 05:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think the deeper issue is a overall understanding of the ships in each game. The clear issue I'm starting to read is, if a ship appears a different game that it is the same. Two issues arise with this ideal: *The game its featured in now may not completely share all gameplay aspects that it had in the original game. *This will really make this confusing, but Darius Force has three ships, which two are clearly either are or were during the time periods of Darius and Darius II. :::::If we move to merge to a more enclusive article format here (which I ain't against, I only want continuity here) then Darius Force will need to be added to this. I see the logic, but we need this done so it doesn't make more of a mess than it already is. Thoughts on what I said so far? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, I think my orginal intention was just to have the new ships mentioned on the original ships' articles until we got more info on them, and then decide if we should split or not. ::::::All the ship-articles were allready rather short and I have never seen the Gaiden, 2nd, Genesis from AC EX in action other then as tiny dots on youtube videos, so I were not sure how mutch (if any) each of these are changed from versions they are based on. ::::::Keeping everything related to Darius Force sepparete somehow made sense to me however as Force has a very different feel compared to the rest of the series, and seems to be somewhat thrown out of the main canon now. ::::::And the ships functions significantly difference in Force (the missiles, bombs and lasers have been given a single sheared power-up and that using both missiles and bombs+lasers at once reduces the powers of both). ::::::There is also the fact that Darius Force uses a different model code for the "Origin"-ship than Darius 1, while the ships in AC are more excplicitly ment as throwbacks to the older games. ::::::Yeah this is all kind of a mess. Keeping them separate is probably the cleanest way to go. --Painocus 06:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Model Proco jr & Tiat Young Where are the names "Silver-Hawk model Proco jr./Tiat Young" from? I can't find them anywhere else. --Painocus 00:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :The names may not be official, but the reason for this is the game its for has two different types of ships that fire different things. This makes for something different that needs to be addressed. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Second thought... It is clear that the only difference is the actaully start up of the player. So instead it should only be noted like currently it is. But technically if you play in the game the idea is there, and there is a slight difference. But end result will always be the same. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) :::Then I think we should discard of both these names and just use one for this ship, and instead note (like is allready done on the Darius II (Sega Genesis)-article) that Tiat Young's ship starts with more power-ups. --Painocus 04:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, I agree. Now there are pictures to illustrate this tho. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Murakumo??????????? I've added a listing for Murakumo in the table, but I don't know what the full name of that ship is... nor do I know if "Saviour One" has a real name. If anyone would like to confirm the details, please do so. OrkayWK (talk) 10:52, March 17, 2016 (UTC)